


A Very Happy 4th of July!

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a patriotic lighter, fireworks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's the forth of July and the boys take you to a field they haven't visited since 1996</p><p>this is a gift for all the Sam Fan girls out there so I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Happy 4th of July!

It was the fourth of July and Sam and Dean had promised you a fireworks show.

"Where are we going?" You asked you had been in the back seat for hours and were growing impatient.

“Calm down princess was almost there!" Dean called from the driver’s seat. A small smile appeared on your face when he called you that, it wasn't like you were dating the oldest Winchester you did have a sizable crush on his younger brother though.

The brothers had saved you from a group of vampires and because you didn't have anywhere else to go they took you under their wings and taught you how to hunt, you were good with guns and picked up Latin quickly but you loved research and would usually be reading for hours.

That was when you had developed feelings for Sam, not only was he unbelievably attractive but he was very intelligent and was always recommending new books for you to read.

It was 10 minutes before Dean had pulled the impala in a field.

"Hey Dean…do you got your lighter?" Sam asked pulling a big box of fireworks out of the trunk before gently setting it down on the ground.

Dean looked through his jacket pocket and then through his pants pockets, both seemed to be empty.

"Think I left it back at the bunker, wanna head down to the gas 'n sip and pick me up a new one?" He asked tossing his wallet to Sam; the moose of a man caught it with ease.

"Just a lighter I'm not picking up any porn!" 

Dean frowned as he tossed Sam the keys to the impala.

“You take care of baby ok?" 

Sam nodded as he placed the key in the ignition and took off.

 

"Sammy and I haven't been here since '96." Dean said looking around they had burned the field down that night but life seemed to have come back to it.

Your eyes grew big when he said this.

"No way! 19 years later and you decided to come back?... With me?"

"Why not? You've been with us for a while now and this will be more fun than watching fireworks at some dumb town event or on T.V. and besides isn't it times you told Sammy how you feel?"

You turned away as a slight blush creeped up on your cheeks.

"How did you know?" You asked him sheepishly you had done a good job of covering it up …or so you thought.

"Come on! It’s obvious he likes you and you like him the sexual tension between the two of you is killing me!"

"Wait..." you turned around not believing what Dean had said.

"How can Sam like me? I mean he's Sam freaking Winchester! He could have any girl on this planet and he likes me." 

"He thinks your special…. and that's all I'm going to tell you." Dean said 

"So are you going to tell him?" 

"I'm still kind of shy about it, Dean. “You said causing you to blush again.

"Well if you won't do it I'm going to have to push ya." He said looking mischievous.

You were just about to answer when the black Chevy drove back to where it once was; Sam stepped out and tossed Dean a lighter with the American flag printed on it.

Dean looked it over before smiling “very patriotic Sammy." He said causing Sam to smile.

 

You had each taken turns lighting up different kind of fireworks: firecrackers, skyrockets, parachutes, snakes and sparkelers after a few hours the box was almost empty except for some ariels that produced shapes.

 

You wondered what kind of shapes they would produce and learned quickly when dean lit the match. Pink fireworks that made heart shapes were everywhere

 

You glared at Dean but he only winked before he walked off he figured you and Sam needed some alone time to confess your feelings.

 

"Um…Sam.?" You 

 

"Yeah F/N?" He said looking down at you.

 

 

"You know your brothers a jerk right?"

 

 

Sam nodded his head. 

 

 

"That should have been his middle name : Dean Jerk Winchester."

 

You laughed and then slowly reached out and held his hand.

 

 

There's something else I want to make sure you know." You said blushing.

 

 

" And what would that be?"

 

"That I love you…I have for some time now."

 

Sam smiled and held you close to him.

 

"I didn’t know that.” he said as he kissed you.

 

For a good hour you watch as heart shaped fireworks exploded on the Sky.

 

"Happy 4th of July F/N." Sam said smiling

 

'You too Sam…you too." you said blushing uncontrollably.


End file.
